Invictus
Invictus is the main antagonist of the 2018 animated sci-fi TV series Final Space. They are the leader of the Titans, a race of eldritch horrors that were destined to destroy the universe, as well as the Lord Commander's master. Invictus later escapes by possessing Gary and then Avocato. They are voiced by Vanessa Marshall. Biography Invictus was first mentioned in the season premiere for Season 2 wherein Nightfall kills the Lord Commander but additionally tells him that when his master inevitably revived him, she was coming for them next. Sure enough, shortly after the Lord Commander's death, his body dissolves into energy as a demonic voice is heard implying that Invictus wasn't through with him yet. The episode "Arachnitects" provides further information about the enigmatic Invictus. According to the Arachnitects, they were created by a higher race of beings beyond comprehension and they in turn formed Final Space, bringing the Titans into existence to assist them. Invictus stood as the truly malevolent of the Titans and poisoned them, corrupting the Titans against their creators. The only Titan that didn't fall under Invictus' influence was Bolo who managed to seal the Titans and Invictus into Final Space. Invictus attempted to escape Final Space throughout the millennia, until one instance resulted in Gary Goodspeed's father John sacrificing himself to close a rift to Final Space, the resulting explosion culminating in Mooncake's birth. Because of Mooncake's presence, the Arachnitects vote to abduct Mooncake and send him into Final Space as a way of fixing the cosmological imbalance. Gary tries to stop Mooncake's fate which also consequently grants Mooncake his powers. Seeing this, the Arachitects allow Mooncake to return to Gary's care but they insist that he must not use his powers in a way that risk Final Space being opened lest they take him back. On the Crimson Light, Mooncake hears Invictus, taunting that while he and the others were safe now, they would still find a way to escape. In "The Closer You Get," Gary is told of a way he could communicate with Quinn by Avocato who was slowly recovering his memories. In order to get to Final Space, Gary consumes liquid space-time and reunites with Quinn, with it also confirming that Nightfall's words on Gary always being the one to sacrifice himself to the breach are true when he sees dozens of corpses of different reality versions of himself drifting in Final Space. Invictus is revealed to have been keeping Quinn as their hostage and takes possession of Gary's body. They then try to kill Avocato and Little Cato through their new vessel, but opts to take Avocato when they sensed that he was stronger. They tempt Avocato with the notion that Gary stole Little Cato from him, and they seemingly mortally wound Gary. Being forced to shoot him, Invictus has Avocato disown his son, and vanishes. In "The Sixth Key", Invictus, still possessing Avocato, tries to prevent the Team Squad from entering Inner Space to free Bolo. It first pursues them in a ship, but Little Cato reluctantly blasts the ship down, allowing them to enter Inner Space. However, Invictus follows them inside and attacks Gary, preparing to kill him. Before it can do so, the Team Squad arrives to save Gary, but Invictus uses Avocato's combat prowess and strength to effortlessly overpower all of them. During the battle, Invictus manages to catch Little Cato and nearly strangles him to death, but before it can do so, Ash Graven, having witnessed the death of her maternal figure, Nightfall, uses her rage to unleash her powers in a massive blast of energy that exorcises Invictus out of Avocato's body, forcing it to flee back to Final Space. After freeing Bolo from his prison, Gary and the Team Squad go into Final Space with Bolo in order to save Quinn. They enter Final Space with the help of the Arachnitects, who seal the entrance behind them to prevent the Titans from escaping. Inside Final Space, the team finds Quinn amongst alternate versions of Gary that Invictus had killed. Gary leaves the Crimson Light and reunites with Quinn, but as they embrace Invictus slowly appears in the background, grinning malevolently. Quotes }} Gallery Images Invictus.jpg|Invictus tumblr_868f28f2cfabcd32e68753034f1d0123_aadb5281_640.jpg|Gary possessed by Invictus. AvocatoPosessed.png|Avocato possessed by Invictus. InvictusFS.jpg|Invictus 30mh5c3f0up31.png|Invictus in the Season 3 teaser. Videos Final space- INVICTUS POSSESSES SEASON 2 EPISODE 9 EPISODE 19 Possessed Avocato fights the team squad Final space season 2 episode 13 Bolo is freed, Avocato is cleansed, Nightfall dies. Final space season 2 episode 13 Final Space Season 2 Ending (Netflix) Trivia *Invictus' name is a Latin word that translates to "undefeated". Navigation Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Aliens Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Imprisoned Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Enigmatic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Satan Category:Leader Category:Genderless Category:Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Cataclysm Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Possessor Category:Liars Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Immortals Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Game Changer Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Category:Monster Master Category:Dark Forms Category:Provoker Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Kidnapper Category:Energy Beings Category:Fighters Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Giant Category:Evil from the Past Category:Animal Cruelty Category:One-Man Army Category:Mongers Category:Slaver